The New War
by Joseph Nick Prowler
Summary: This a story at me and Cyo the Lion are working on Hope you like it make sure to check his stories out they are great. This about a man named Void who takes over Cyo's home and threats people he is trying to kill Cyo, Sonic, Joseph, Sally, Alisa, Amy, Silver, Cathlin, Bonnie, and Ect.. Will they be able to win this war
1. Chapter 1

In a normal day in Station Square, Sonic and his team were fighting against some giant robot by Eggman. "Get ready guys!" Sonic signals the team. "On it!" Tails steers the Tornado and flies towards the robot.

"I got you covered!" Cyo spoke through his suit. He powers up his mechanical arm and aims at the robot. Meanwhile a group of people watch them fighting. "Looks like they are in a fight we can do a surprise attack on them and kill them" Said ? while he is aiming his sniper.

Cyo attacks and destroys robots with his mechanical arm as one almost hits but Tails hits it with the Tornado.

Cyo sees a few figures and thinks they are civilians recording the fight he continues to hit the robots. "Knuckles! Get to the bigger robot and rip off the optics!" Cyo told Knuckles.

"I'm in a bit of trouble!" Knuckles said, stuck inside the robot tearing wires and metal parts. "Do you want us to fire sir we can now while they are detracted." a Female said to the leader. The man with the sniper was aiming at Tails then he fired at him. The bullet hits right in the engine of the Tornado.

"Guys! I'm hit!" Tails screamed as he tries to land. "Great job Jordan you did great at that shot." Said the Leader "Okay in the vehicles." Cyo turns around and sees a Military trucks and loads of motorcycles. Sonic is trying to help Tails with getting him out of the Tornado.

Then a girl with a knife tries to attack Knuckles. "Hey lady watch it!" Knuckles pulls back and takes the knife from her and crushes it. She kicks him and sends him flying while saying "I was trying to stab you you moron."

"The Vehicles are getting closer" said Tails as a man hits him with a bat saying "Hey Brain ac say hello to bat.". Sonic is rushing from being hit by the gun fire from the figures. And Eggman flies off saying "Goodbye Sonic Hope you live Muhahahah" But the bullets didn't hit Sonic yet.

"Missed me again!" Sonic taunts the shooters. A girl hits him in the head while he taunted at the figures."Ha ha guess who isn't Fast. The Truck and the Motorcycles came and hit Cyo The man in the military truck laughed saying "You are so dead ha ha.

The girl uppercuts Knuckles and says " Hows it up there ha ha.". "Hot wings..." Knuckles said before blacking out. She Kicks him into a wall and says "None calls me hot wings you perv.". The Motorcycles and the Military truck are chasing Cyo and Sonic as the figures try to shot Sonic.

Tails is now fighting a man with a baseball bat while trying to doge the man's swings which were heavy swings. The girl gets a Machete and tries to stab Knuckles as he is jumping back and back."Nuh uh uh!" Knuckles taunts her. She then gets a good hit on the head and she says "HA ha is that what you think I was doing". The Truck hits Knuckles as she waved saying "Bye Bye."

"Guys! Come in!" Cyo called. "I am in a bit of terrible right now Cyo I am trying not to get my head smacked off." Said Tails. But they all stopped the vehicles went in a nice ordered line but the men shot us with tranquilizers and we all kneeled to the person walking to us.

The leader was a man with Black hair dark as Shadows he wore a long lab coat that was black. He had said "Hello Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Cyo I hope my men weren't to hard to fight. I am Void I am the leader of the Terrorist group The Dark Angles I just came to tell Cyo that I own him I toke over your land. And I am the new leader of your country and by order of your leader you will be coming with me.". He hits Sonic and said Genetic Mutations aren't a power Sonic and Tails.".

"MY LAND?! The village of mine?" Cyo gasped.

"Yep people. I control you and your people and as your leader you will be recruiting more people for my army." Said Cyo looks up in rage but couldn't do anything due to the injection. Sonic mumbles something then Void walks to him and says "What did you say freak?!"

"Nothing you twit!" Sonic snarled."Ooooh (Hits Sonic on the head with his gun) keep your yap shut or you will be seeing blood." said Void "Cyo you have to listen to me I am your leader so I want to force your family to be in my army or you will get shot in the head.". The girl that was crying did sign language at Cyo saying "Sorry Cyo most of us were forced in the armed forces.".

"Very well, just spare my friends" Cyo gave in. He really didn't want to lose his parents Umeme and Ayah. "Well I thought better of you thought you would have put up better of a fight (Pulls out the gun and shots the girl who was talking to Cyo). Clare don't think I didn't see you wanting to help this weak link. You still have to force your family in the war or Tails will only have one tail (Get a switchblade out.)

Knuckles and Sonic says "No, don't do that!". "I would like you to do the honors of cutting Tails's tails or his throat will gone" Said Void with an evil Smile "I THINK NOT!" Cyo got up and takes the knife away from him and crushes it like paper.

"Release them now!" Cyo men raise their guns and aim at Cyo, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. "Boys, Boys I guess I have to do something worse (Bunnie comes with a gun near her head). You will cut Tails or you will get to watch your friends, family, and girlfriend die in your own eyes then you will still fight in the war for the rest of your life." Void said now getting more fierce every time he talks.

The girl with the Machete gets ready to slit Knuckles throat if Cyo says "No". "Haha you are a big moron for thinking you can just do that you slow witted Lion". said the girl.

"Actually, I got one trick up my sleeve." A smirk appeared on Cyo's face. He clicks a hidden switch to summon his tornado suit and it's parts gores several of the terrorists and broke the machete in two and knocked Void in the head before the armor got onto Cyo. The remaining glove to the armor broke Void's arm.

"Tables turned!" Cyo grinned. He aims his laser gun and holds Void hostage.

Then soldiers lift the guns up but Void said "Ooooh Cyo Cyo Cyo I had be ready for this for awhile now (Pulls out a gun and shots Bonnie in the head)." Void was a hologram and the soldiers leave the area but the girl says " Well we will be paying a visit to your village goodbye hope your girlfriend dies byeee." the vehicles leave as Cyo sees Bonnie dead after a shot to the head.

"What how was the leader a hologram and how is that possible." said Sonic.

Tails replies "That motorcycle it has been in the same area the whole time I had a projector that would allow a hologram to look and do things like a human that is very smart idea so the leader can join the fight without them getting killed."

Knuckles says "What about Void and Bonnie she is dead Void is going to try to kill Cyo's parents?". Bonnie wasn't be dead the shot miss and Bonnie faked being dead "Bonnie how are you alive?" asked Sonic. "The bullet missed me so I faked until they left so they wouldn't actually kill me." said Bonnie as she hugs Cyo.

"Oh Bonnie. Those villains are so gonna pay for taking my home!" Cyo hugged her.

**In Kenya, Umeme and Ayah were chained.**

Loins, Tourists were protesting about them in chains. A female tourist said "They are the real leaders let them go they don't deserve this treatment. This breaks the rule of war to you can't torture civilians or leader. And (A gun fires) aaaa (The woman falls).".

"Oh my god shut up woman these people will be in the military along with the rest of you all." said the woman who tried to kill Knuckles.

Back at Station Square the group sees a group of Cars and Trucks.

"Okay what's the plan?" Cyo asked Sonic. "We should hide in that building over there." Sonic said."Okay. We need to get to my village and save my people." Cyo said. "After the Trucks and cars leave" Sonic said.

The Group hide in a building and the trucks and cars stop as men and woman get out of the cars. Then a familiar voice calls out "Sonic where are you we need you." it sounded like Sally.

Then a male in a white lab coat and a blue undershirt says "Quiet down Sally, Silver is finding them but we need to hurry so we can help the African Federation." "Okay Joseph I will I just want to know if he is alive along with the rest of the gang." said Sally.

Then a woman with a synthetic arm comes out "Joseph as your best friend and your protection you should get back in the truck now I think I see some possible hostiles.". She sees Cyo and says "Everyone over there check that building"Yes, madam" Cyo said

Joseph gets out and says "Lower the arm cannon Cathlin it is the men we were finding.". She does what Joseph says.

Sally runs and hugs Sonic and is happy to see him. Soldiers got to treat Bonnie's ear issue since a bullet was near her ear.

"Nice to meet you Cyo I know you have an arm cannon just like Cathlin here. We are here to save you guys Silver told us you needed us so come on we need to get to Chanto so we can make a plan." Said Joseph. "Okay. Now how do we get past them?" Cyo asked.

While in Joseph's Limo "Okay this will be hard since by now most of your people's men and women that are good at fighting are in his army boot camp in the Eurish Federation. So we will have to sneak in your hometown.". Said Joseph

Cathlin was messing with her Robotic arm while commanding the mods like minigun mod, medical mod, hum-anode hand mod, and ect. "How are you?" Tails asked.

"Well I will act like I am wanting to buy some of Cyo's people as slaves as you guys go in to save the remaining people in your town and Cyo's parents." said Joseph and Cathlin smiles liking the idea. "Then we will head back to Chanto and you guys can stay while my soldiers fight to get back your home and countries back." Good idea. I like that plan" Cyo said.

"Okay we are coming up on the area Cathlin do the honors." Joseph said. Cathlin pulls out a chip and puts them behind her's, Cyo's, Sally's, Sonic's and Tail's ear and there clothing turned into the Void's Soldiers uniforms. "You guys will sneak in and take the people saying the boss wants them." said Joseph.

"Yes sir!" Sally salutes. The group walks out of the limo and ran into the building to get the people in the military van. Joseph walks to talk to Void to make a deal and to sidetrack them meanwhile in the building.

"Hope everything goes according to plan" Sonic whispered. Cathlin smiles as she lifts her robotic arm saying "It will work and after you all are to the club with me for drinks when we get back the Chanto.".

Cyo looked puzzled at what Cathlin said "What she has a robotic are and what is this club she wants us all to get drinks from." But then he just shrugs it off.

The group gets to the containment cells Cathlin runs to one with a young woman in a Cowgirl hat. Cyo lets his people and they dart out of the building to the trucks. They drive off as Cyo, Cathlin, Sally, Sonic, Tails, and the girl get in the limo. A few minutes later Joseph came with Cyo's parents and they drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**We Thought We Won**

In the Limo "Woohoo we did it thanks Cyo for Saving my beautiful Alisa. Hello Umeme and Ayah I am Joseph head Jose Weapons and Malro Labs, and I am the Mayor of Chanto. You and your people can stay in a Flora Hotel and Casino for Free with free food and Chips for the slots. But guys will be staying at my estate.". Joseph hands tickets to Cyo , Sally, Bonnie, and Sonic. "This is for the theater performance tonight you will be coming London's Best band will be there. Okay" Said Joseph with a kind smile.

"This should be interesting." Sonic said. When the groups gets to the estate everybody except Cathlin, Joseph, and Alisa were shocked. "It has 400 rooms, 850 Bathrooms, 5 pools, 15 Arcade rooms, 15 Spas, 8 Bars, 8 mini casinos, 250 Dinning Rooms, and 350 all night active kitchens. So you Umeme and Ayah you can have fun with Cathlin and the servants they will be happy to meet and serve you." Joseph said. Umeme, Ayah, Cathlin, and Tails get out of the limo and walk into the house.

"Impressive." Umeme said. "Yeah, We are so gonna have fun" Ayah said. "Oooh it is very nice mam I will show your room." said Samantha Gage a worker of Joseph.

The limo drives off to the Jonson Theater where Sonic, Joseph, Alisa, Cyo, Bonnie, and Sally are getting dressed for the show. "Bonnie here take this this is a nice dress." said Alisa as she hands a Red dress with a nice Rose for the hair. Sally says "She will look nice in this outfit. So what do you think Bonnie? (Bonnie steps out of the dressing room)". "Wow Bonnie" Cyo was stunned

"Hehe thanks (Blushes)" said Bonnie as the other girls come out. Sonic looks at Sally and says "You are looken nice Sal.". Alisa come to Joseph as Joseph says "We better hurry before the show starts come alone we all look great.". Cyo takes his seat as he sees someone familiar from his old village sitting in the Flute area. She smiled as she began her solo performance by playing a song from back in Cyo's Village.

**Back at the estate **

"What would you like to eat Umeme and Ayah we can serve you anything?" said a female cook. Umeme saw Cathlin walk into a outdoor area with cigars and a bottle of Bourbon. He just shook his head and turns his attention to the waiter. "Ribs with BBQ" Umeme said "Okay Dralin' I will be back in a few minutes so bye." said the girl. Ayah goes on a walk while Umeme thinks of join Cathlin on the balkaney.

"Hey Cathlin. How are you?" Umeme asked. "Oh good wana smoke." as she pours some bourbon for Umeme. She sits as she smoke a cigar."No thanks. I don't smoke" Umeme said. "Come on it is just one it won't kill you." said Cathlin with a smile. "Here (Gives Umeme a glass of Bourbon.) for if you still don't wana smoke. "Okay just once" Umeme accepts it

"Yes, (Hand cigar as she lights it then she drinks her bourbon) so you are a royal right? if so why isn't your son married and running the area" said Cathlin full of wonder as she puffs on her cigar. "Well, I'm not directly royal and my son is engaged with Bonnie the Hedgehog. But I really wish I was royal" Umeme said.

"(Cathlin sips her bourbon) I have a great place for your son to get married in follow me." Cathlin walks as Umeme gets up to follow "I suppose it would be great for him" Umeme smiles.

Cathlin leads Umeme to a Chapel that has a pink and red look to it had a beautiful outdoor area with the area for the weddings food was served was beautiful. Umeme was so shocked about this chapel. "Wow. Cyo and Bonnie are so gonna love this!" Umeme was impressed.

"This use to be Joseph and Alisa's until the war started and Alisa was taken as a hostage. So they didn't use it so they are hoping to find someone to use it." said Cathlin. After she said that an boom was heard not to far away. "What was that?!" Umeme gasps in shock. "French Bomber get to the house it is a surprise attack from the French." said Cathlin run with him the house.

**Meanwhile at the Theater**

The flute player who Cyo thought was familiar was playing more of his village's music. "Exquisite" Cyo enjoyed the music. The woman finishes she walks up to the mic and says "Thanks for coming I just wish my friend Cyo fro back at the old village was here he had died from a elephant I heard so I left the village and went to London for a music career so now I am here goodnight.".

Cyo was astonished, he never really was killed by a elephant, he just left for a new life in Station Square. As the woman was about to leave she sees Cyo she jumps off the stage and cries saying "Cyo I missed you where were you I thought you said you would be fine with your father. "I thought you were die when you never returned" she said

"I was going to return. But the rumors are greatly exaggerated" Cyo said."Who is this?!" said Bonnie with a jealous face. "Just a old friend of mine" Cyo explained. "Kaka an old best friend of your boyfriend we use to hang a lot my parents were weird about Cyo I must say." said Kaka "Yeah, thinking I was strange" Cyo chuckled. Kaka starts to laugh as Bonnie gets more jealous so before Bonnie can say anything a boom goes off.

"Guys! We need to get moving!" Cyo shouted. Joseph Grabs Alisa and everybody runs out side to see French Forces attacking people. Joseph run with a sword and screams "Stay away fro those people." Sonic attacks one of the french snipers. "You heard him! Get shelter!" Bonnie said. The limo pulls up and the drive starts shooting at the soldiers saying "Get in master Joseph.". Joseph and Sonic get in as the limo drives off as Joseph had a whom in his left shoulder. Kaka panics and gets bandage on him on soon as possible.

"Steady breaths! You're gonna be fine!" Sonic assures Joseph. "I am fine as long as I don't get to mad I am fine." Said Joseph as Kaka tries to help his arm. The driver says as the chaos in the city calms down "Well your soldiers captured most of the attackers and their leader sir.". Sally smiled and said "Yes we can find out who tried to attack your city Joseph.".

"Whoever he or she is gonna pay!" Joseph replied. "Yes" said Kaka. "Lets got" Said Joseph as he gets a little bit happier. Cyo looks out the limo seeing the smoke coming from where they departed. "*Sigh* We will be able to rebuild quickly don't worry Cyo" said Joseph. Bonnie hugs Cyo saying "It is okay my future husband we are still alive that is all that matters."

"Yeah we are my love." Cyo said. Sonic makes a Ewww face when Cyo and Bonnie kiss as Alisa Awwwed. "That is so nice I have to show you a place for you and Bonnie" Said Joseph. "Where exactly?" Cyo asked Joseph. "When we get there I will show you Cyo" said Joseph with a smile. Cyo nods and then looks at Bonnie. Bonnie smiles. "I so can't wait." Cyo said.

Joseph and the rest of the gang walk up to the mansion as they walk in the soldiers were on the ground and the workers, and the maids had guns on their heads. "Good job guys you kept the house safe great Job." said Joseph as Alisa claps. Sonic runs to go to the arcade room as Sally goes to the pool to swim. She walks up on the trampoline and dives into the asked Cyo "Did you see any of these men during your attack by them?". Cyo sees three of the men who attacked them. As Alisa take Bonnie to show them the area that Joseph wanted to show them.

Cyo unsheathes his claws at the sight of the men. "Calm down I will deal with is" said Joseph he pulls out a gun and shots at the man who attacked Cyo. "Take the others to the prison get them away before I shot them. "Got it!" Cyo nodded. Joseph walks to the dinning room to find a frightened Ayah Joseph helps her up as she gets ready to asked questions.

"What just happened Joseph?" Ayah asked him. "Ohh I just shot some people who attacked your son and sent to rest to prison" Joseph said. "Is Cyo okay?" Ayah wondered. "He is fine mam he isn't hurt" Joseph said with a bow. "Good. And Umeme?" "He is with Lin I think he is fine mam. Here (Lifts her up) how about you take a shower to cool down." said Joseph. "Yes, I'll be back" Ayah goes into the bathroom to get a shower. Joseph waited outside while Ayah was showering.

Joseph walks to his garage where Sonic and Tails look at his Ferrari Cherry. "Nice car Joseph. How much did it cost?" Sonic asked him."$1.5 million she is a Ferrari F-40 Cherry Mint condition. Only 1,315 of them were made back in the 80's but I was able to get one of them." said Joseph as he shows Tails his 2011 Ford Mustang GT. "Wow, I could use this someday." Tails said.

"Ya she is a good one but I saved the best for last." said Joseph. " This is the Northrop Grumman B-2 Spirit Stealth bomber this is one of the best military planes in the world right in front of you Tails." said Joseph as Sonic looks at everything about it. "This can drop several nuclear bombs this is are final fighter solution in war and you get to do a test pilot it Tails." said Joseph. "I'll give it a try" Tails said. Tails and Joseph get in the cock-pit and Joseph watches as Tails tries to start it up.

The motors warms up. The planes engines start up quickly. As Tails Shakes a little about the plane. "Here we go!" He lifts the plane into the air. Tails gets it up in the air and was it able to land the plane back to the ground safely.

**Meanwhile**

"Team Hooligans, Supersion Squad, Katella, J. J. Moto, Infinite, and Other most wanted people welcome. I am Void I would like to ask you to take out Chanto Resistance, Freedom Fighters, Northern Federation, and other groups try to take me down.." said Void

"What if we don't want to Void?" said Scourge "Oh this (All of Void's security comes in and aim at all the people's heads). That is what I would do." Void responded "Then how about we work together?" Scourge suggested. "Great you and your Squad go to London and destroy things while I come up with more plans GOT IT!" said Void. "Got it!" Scourge salutes.


End file.
